Traduzioni Oscure
by Passe on an Angel
Summary: [One of the many reasons I'm going to hFifty sentences, RokuZeku crackpairing] He never smiles, 'Why would I do something so useless'


A/N: _My first true attempt at writing a sentence... thing. Originally, I was going to do 100 pictures for this art contest. I'm lazy, though, and I don't have NEARLY enough room on my crapshoot of a computer for 100 pictures. _-computer crashes-_ Then I was just going to do 50 sentences of the original 100. This is not for the contest, but my own amusement. I highly encourage you, if you're an artist, to join the contest these words come from, though!_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts or anything else that's copyrighted.

Flamers: ...It's not like you can discourage me from updating it. :D I do enjoy constructive comments, though.

**WARNING:** Uuuuum. Shonen-ai, one must suppose. Implied mansex and... mentions of other pairings. Oh, and mentions of character death. Probably OOCness, but I did my very best.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traduzioni Oscure

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1. Introduction**

Roxas' introduction to Zexion was nothing less than embarrassing; walking in on the older Nobody showering wasn't exactly formal.

**2. Love**

Zexion _didn't_ love him; he couldn't care less about his nonexistence and Roxas was completely contempt with that... for now.

**3. Light**

"If you expected me to say something corny like '_you are my light_',you can go straight to the Underworld. Happy Valentine's."

**4. Dark**

When the power's out and everything is pitch black, Roxas is glad Zexion can sniff their way around.

**5. Seeking Solace**

It was after discovering Naminè's twisted 'betrayal' that Roxas went seeking solace, finding Axel's shoulder instead of Zexion's.

**6. Break Away**

Death, he discovered once, was like breaking away from everything and washing into the ocean; his second death was much of the same, just without fear and only a hint of regret.

**7. Heaven**

Heaven is sleeping on an ocean of sheets, a warm body curled against his and twilight hair spread across the opposite pillow.

**8. Innocence**

Roxas thought Zexion would have been far from innocent, considering he was a 'schemer'; the fact that the older Nobody had no idea what 'lingerie' was left him in stitches.

**9. Drive**

Nobody(excuse the pun) in the Organization knew how to drive, except for Zexion and Luxord; they were mostly scientists, not race car drivers, dammit!

**10. Breathe Again**

"Ze-Zexion!? You're alive!" "Ow! My name is _Ienz_-ugh! Get off me. I'd like to breathe again, thank you very much!"

**11. Memory**

Zexion found that, with each passing day, his memories of Ienzo were being replaced with one's of Roxas; he doesn't mind.

**12. Insanity**

"You want to fly on a magic carpet through a desert to beg a genie to grant you the recipe for sea-salt ice cream... And you're completely sane?"

**13. Misfortune**

They just happen to breathe misfortune when it comes to timing.

**14. Smile**

He _never_ smiles, "Why would I do something so useless?"

**15. Silence**

It was too quiet once word of Castle Oblivion's destruction; Roxas loathed the silence and secretly hated Axel.

**16. Questioning**

The twilight haired Nobody shot him a questioning gaze, "Who said I asked for this reassignment?"

**17. Blood**

His hands, arms, and torso were covered with black blood as he held his lover's corpse tightly. _Why why why?_

**18. Rainbow**

With his back pressed against Roxas' torso, and rainbow bows in his hair, Zexion muttered, "This is quite possibly the gayest thing you've made me do."

**19. Gray**

One eye was a deep blue, resembling the darkest parts of the ocean; the other was a dull gray, telling a story Roxas would never repeat.

**20. Fortitude**

Sora survived his trials with fortitude; why did he almost cry when he saw the broken gravestone of a forgotten enemy?

**21. Vacation**

They went to Twilight Town for an unauthorized two-day vacation; unfortunately, they spent most of it in their hotel room.

**22. Mother Nature**

They actually met Mother Nature face to face once. She cackled insanely when Roxas made a crack about male pregnancy, causing Zexion to twitch subtly.

**23. Cat**

Soft white cat ears, a grey striped tail, and a solid white catsuit; he did say he would do **anything** for Zexion's birthday.

**24. No Time**

"Being a Nobody means the rules of the worlds have forgotten us. We do not age physically, cannot die of any disease, and will never become ill. We have no time."

**25. Trouble Lurking**

Zexion had trouble lurking when Roxas was around; the younger male would find him no matter where he was.

**26. Tears**

When Roxas was feeling particularly angsty, he would lay across Zexion's lap and ask through fake tears, "If I died, who would mourn for me?" Then came a thoroughly annoyed "I would, now _go away_."

**27. Foreign**

Sea-salt ice cream was completely foreign to him, but Roxas would refuse to let Zexion stay ignorant of its _unique_ taste.

**28. Sorrow**

He was the only one who would feel absolutely nothing when he died; no pain, no regret, no sorrow, like a good little Nobody.

**29. Happiness**

There is no such thing as _true happiness _for a Nobody, but Roxas was sure he and _Zexy_ got pretty damn close.

**30. Under the Rain**

The first time they fucked -Nobodies couldn't 'make love'- was in a dark alley, damp with rain, blood, and sweat, and Zexion pressed against a rough brick wall; a group of confused yellow eyes watched from the shadows.

**31. Flowers**

Zexion and Ienzo were two different people, Roxas decided, but neither was very good at the game of romance. The best he ever got was a pile of yellow roses on St. Patrick's day.

**32. Night**

They imagined the sun would rise once Xemnas' ambitions were fulfilled and their hearts returned; the World that Never Was would remain blanketed in the blackest night for now.

**33. Expectations**

Zexion had low expectations of everybody, except Roxas. "Don't bother seeking me out if all you want to do is _whine_. I could care less about you and your false feelings."

**34. Stars**

Every night one more star would go out, and they knew it was partially their fault.

**35. Hold My Hand**

"What part about 'don't touch me in public' don't you understand?" _A sigh._ "I was only holding your hand."

**36. Precious Treasure**

Material things only mean so much; to him there was only one truly precious treasure, and it was swallowed by the forever expanding darkness.

**37. Eyes**

Between them, they technically only had three.

**38. Abandoned**

When he had found out about the replica's revolt and the lives it took, Roxas felt a _little_ abandoned. "You said forever, dammit!"

**39. Dreams**

There he was, pressed against a wall, a literal _river_ of blood flowing from the slit in his chest; it would eventually drown him... and Zexion would never eat before bed again.

**40. Rated**

"Your existence is rated 'T' for '_Tah_no-sex-now-get-away-from-me'."

**41. Teamwork**

"Turn left, LEFT! Ugh! We're never going to get anywhere at this ra- WATCH OUT FOR THE HEARTLESS!" - Roxas, on flying the gummie ship.

**42. Standing Still**

They could just stand still in each other's embrace until the sands of time swallowed them whole.

**43. Dying**

As he lay in a pool of his own blood, Zexion noticed the sadistic smirk on Axel's face just as everything went dark.

**44. Two Roads**

"One leads to light, one to darkness. What will you choose?" "Which road leads back to _him_?"

**45. Illusion**

Zexion could put him under the illusion he was a burning cactus for a month. Roxas was suddenly glad he was the Cloaked Schemer instead of someone irresponsible... like Demyx.

**46. Family**

If the Organization was some twisted form of a family, Roxas was definitely his husband... and Axel was his jealous sister.

**47. Creation**

Was it man who created the Heartless, or did the Heartless create man?

**48. Childhood**

Zexion had refused to mention a thing about his childhood; when Roxas found out from Xaldin, of all people, he finally understood why Zexion covered his right eye.

**49. Stripes**

"Roxas... You're not suppose to wear stripes with polka dots. You'll look like a clown... or Axel."

**50. Breaking the Rules **

Every time soft lips(skin, limbs, tongues) touched, they were breaking unspoken rules; Nobodies were never suppose to feel _or_ fuck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traduzioni Oscure

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Want to know what I found out? Writing fifty sentences based off a single word is harder than it looks... I thought "Oh, this has got to be the easiest thing in the world!" I hit number twenty-seven an ran out of ideas and began ripping pages out of my dictionary.  
Zexion: Now... why am _I_ uke?  
Passe: Because this is crack.  
Zexion: ..._Why_?  
Passe: Because I love you too much to pair you with Xaldin?  
Zexion: o.0  
Passe: Now go make me a sammich.

Review- actually, I really _could_ care less. This is a sentence... thing. THERE'S NOT MUCH GOIN' ON HERE.


End file.
